Silhouette of a Mysterious Man
by Yuuto Tamano
Summary: For Fanfiction Festival. Ketika Mikan mendapatkan kembali penglihatannya, bukan orangtuanya, Hotaru, maupun Dokter Subaru yang pertama kali dilihatnya, melainkan sosok lelaki bermata merah yang tak pernah ia kenal. Siapakah lelaki itu sebenarnya? AU


_For Fanfiction Festival_.

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice bukan milik Yuuto Tamano, tapi milik Tachibana Higuchi. JFE Mineral Co, Ltd adalah perusahaan tambang mineral yang ada di Tokyo. Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, jadi jangan menyangkutpautkannya dengan dunia nyata.

...

**Prolog**

"Mikan, sabar ya, sebentar lagi Dokter Subaru pasti akan datang..."

_Aku mendengar ibuku berbicara. Aku juga mendengar suara-suara lain yang berbisik selain suara ibu—aku yakin itu suara ayah atau Hotaru. Aku juga dapat mendengar suara langkah berat Dokter Subaru Imai, dokter yang selama ini menanganiku sekaligus kakak kandung Hotaru, yang semakin lama terdengar semakin keras, mungkin beliau sedang berjalan menuju ke arahku. Aku tahu langkah berat itu milik Dokter Subaru karena aku sudah sering mendengarnya selama setahun ini._

"Baiklah, Mikan, sekarang sudah waktunya untuk membuka perbanmu."

_Tuh 'kan, aku benar. Suara berat yang datar itu milik Dokter Subaru, berarti langkah berat yang tadi pun memang benar miliknya. Sejak setahun yang lalu, kedua telingaku menjadi sangat sensitif sehingga aku bisa mendengar perbedaan suara sekecil apapun._

_Selain kedua telingaku yang menjadi sangat sensitif, kedua indera lain yang juga turut mengikuti adalah indera penciuman dan perabaanku. Bau yang khas ini—bau obat dan alkohol—adalah bau yang selalu menemaniku di keseharianku. Itulah bau ruangan tempatku menghabiskan waktu selama setahun ini, meski aku akui bahwa bau rumah sakit dimana-mana selalu seperti itu._

_Kemudian indera perabaku; aku merasa setiap sel permukaan kulitku menjadi sangat sensitif dalam membedakan rasa kasar dan halus, keras dan lunak, serta rasa lainnya. Seperti sekarang ini misalnya; aku dapat merasakan kedua tangan Dokter Subaru berada di sisi-sisi kepalaku—karena aku dapat merasakan jasnya yang berbau khas itu di kedua pipiku. Jari jemarinya juga dapat kurasakan meraih perban yang selama ini menutup kedua mataku._

_Ya, benar sekali. Kau menebaknya dengan tepat._

_Aku buta._

_Sejak kecelakaan lalu lintas yang kualami setahun yang lalu._

_Perlahan-lahan, aku dapat merasakan perban yang sebanyak tiga kali meliliti mataku terbuka satu persatu. Menyisakan dua helai kapas yang menghalangi udara menyentuh kelopak mataku. _

"Sebelum aku perintahkan untuk membuka mata, kau jangan dulu membuka matamu ya." _Aku mendengar Dokter Subaru berujar._

_Ketika aku tak dapat lagi merasakan rasa lembut permukaan kapas-kapas itu di kedua kelopak mataku, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa terang, padahal aku belum membuka mataku. Mungkinkah... Mungkinkah..._

"Sekarang, buka matamu perlahan-lahan."

_Kuturuti apa yang dikatakan Dokter Subaru; kucoba untuk membuka kedua kelopak mataku perlahan-lahan. Ukh. Silau sekali rasanya. Ketika aku berhasil membuka setengah mataku, aku hanya bisa melihat cahaya putih. Tapi lama-lama, cahaya putih menunjukkan beberapa warna, lalu mulai terbentuk siluet seseorang._

_Aku tersenyum lebar—aku akan bisa melihat lagi! Aku juga mendengar suara ibu yang menangis tersedu-sedu dan suara ayah yang mencoba menenangkan ibu dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Ah... Akhirnya aku akan bisa melihat orang tuaku kembali._

_Aku akhirnya akan melihat wajah orang tuaku, Hotaru, dan Dokter Subaru. Aku juga akhirnya akan mengetahui seperti apa rupa suster-suster yang selama ini selalu merawatku. Aku akan segera mengetahui seperti apa kondisi kamar rumah sakit yang kutempati ini._

_Pasti semua itu akan langsung dapat kulihat dengan kedua mataku._

"I-Ibu... Ayah..."

_Aku memanggil mereka, tepat ketika aku telah membuka dengan lebar kedua mataku. Semua yang tampak buram olehku lama-lama semakin jelas. Semakin jelas dan jelas._

_Tunggu._

_Itu bukan kedua orang tuaku. Juga bukan Hotaru. Dan aku yakin juga bukan Dokter Subaru dan suster-suster yang selama ini selalu merawatku._

_Tapi aku melihat sosok seorang laki-laki yang sama sekali tak pernah kukenal, tersenyum padaku._

* * *

><p><strong>Silhouette of a Mysterious Man<strong>

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

><p>Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya ia dapat kembali tinggal di rumahnya lagi.<p>

Ia selalu saja mengumbar senyuman dan tawa ketika ia pertama kali melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Meskipun ibunya meminta padanya untuk tidak terlalu banyak bergerak dulu, namun tidak ia hiraukan ucapan ibunya itu dan segera saja ia berlari menuju kamarnya. Pintu kamarnya yang bercat kuning langsat dan terdapat hiasan gantung bertuliskan "_Mikan's Room"_ itu sama sekali tidak berubah dari apa yang ada di ingatannya.

"Aku pulang, kamarku!" serunya girang. Tanpa basa-basi ia pun sontak melompat dan mendarat tepat di atas tempat tidurnya dengan _bed cover_ bermotif boneka beruang. Ia tertawa renyah dan berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ibumu bilang untuk jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu, Mikan." ujar sebuah suara yang terdengar datar namun feminin, menghentikan apapun aktivitas yang gadis bernama Mikan itu sedang lakukan.

Mikan menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya dan mendapati sosok gadis berambut hitam pendek yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada kusen pintu dengan nyaman. Mikan pun menjulurkan lidahnya pada gadis yang ternyata adalah sahabatnya, Hotaru. "_Mou_, Hotaru, biarkan aku bersenang-senang dulu! Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke kamarku, kau mengerti 'kan perasaanku?"

Hotaru hanya bisa menghela napas. "Terserahlah..." ucapnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan mengambil posisi duduk di ujung kanan tempat tidur Mikan. Ia lalu melihat Mikan tersenyum dengan begitu lebarnya hingga kedua mata cokelat madunya itu menyipit.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihat lagi, Hotaru! Aku senang sekali!" ujar Mikan bangga.

Kata-kata Mikan itu mau tak mau membuat gadis dengan perawakan datar itu pun turut tersenyum simpul. Sejak kecelakaan bus yang menimpa Mikan saat gadis berambut _brunette_ itu hendak berangkat sekolah, Mikan kehilangan kemampuannya untuk melihat karena terjadi kerusakan pada kornea matanya. Hotaru sangat mengetahui betapa sabarnya Mikan menghadapi cobaannya itu sambil menunggu adanya pendonor yang korneanya cocok dengan Mikan. Sahabatnya itu mungkin tersenyum, tapi ia tahu betapa tersiksanya bila tak dapat melihat apapun. _Seperti hidup dengan diselimuti kegelapan_, ia masih ingat kata-kata Mikan beberapa bulan yang lalu saat dirinya masih tak mampu untuk melihat.

Untungnya, tak lebih dari setahun kemudian—meskipun bagi keduanya, satu tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama—kakaknya yang bertugas menangani Mikan berkata bahwa dia telah mendapatkan donor kornea yang cocok untuk Mikan. Seminggu setelahnya, Mikan segera dioperasi dan hasilnya sungguh sangat memuaskan.

Meski ada satu hal yang membuat dirinya, kakaknya, dan keluarga Mikan sempat kalang kabut. "Mikan, apa maksudmu dengan ucapan '_kau siapa?' _setelah kau mendapatkan kembali penglihatanmu? Kau berjanji akan menjelaskannya padaku. Jadi cepat jelaskan sekarang juga."

"Kau takkan percaya dengan ceritaku, Hotaru." gumam Mikan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk percaya."

Mikan menoleh pada sahabatnya dan menghela napasnya. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia harus menceritakan hal aneh yang dialaminya baik pada Hotaru maupun ayah dan ibunya. "Aku juga tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. Pokoknya, ketika aku membuka mataku, hal yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah sosok seorang laki-laki yang tak kukenal. Aku ingat dia tersenyum begitu ramah padaku."

Suasana sempat hening sejenak. Baik Mikan maupun Hotaru, keduanya tak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"...aku tak percaya padamu." ucap Hotaru kemudian dengan wajah datarnya.

Setengah kesal setengah tak percaya, Mikan spontan memukul jahil pundak Hotaru. "Kau bilang, kau akan mencoba untuk percaya padaku!"

"Jangan pukul aku. Lagipula aku bilang aku akan mencoba. Bukan berarti pada akhirnya aku akan percaya pada penjelasanmu yang aneh itu. " Hotaru lalu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Mikan, yang dibalas gadis _brunette_ dengan uluran lidahnya juga. "Jika penjelasanmu itu memang benar—"

"Itu sangat benar tahu, Hotaru!"

"—mungkin hal itu cuma efek ilusi sesaat yang otakmu berikan saat beradaptasi dengan kornea baru pada matamu. Yang jelas, kurasa laki-laki itu hanya khayalanmu belaka. Setelahnya, penglihatanmu akan normal seperti biasa. Tak akan ada lagi ilusi aneh seperti itu." jelas Hotaru panjang.

Mikan mengangguk pelan dan setelahnya menghempaskan dirinya kembali ke tempat tidur kesayangannya. "Mungkin kau benar, Hotaru. Mungkin tadi itu cuma khayalanku saja."

_Semoga._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Aku tak kuasa bahkan untuk berucap sepatah kata pun._

_Aku seperti membeku di tempat. Kedua tanganku dan jari-jarinya sulit untuk kugerakkan. Kedua mataku terbelalak. Aku dapat merasakan peluh mengalir turun melewati pelipisku, jatuh hingga meninggalkan ujung rahangku yang mengeras. Sekelilingku terasa sunyi senyap. Seakan-akan indera pendengaranku yang cukup sensitif itu ditutup dengan paksa. Sekarang ini aku hanya bisa menelan ludahku dalam rasa takut._

_Ya, aku takut._

_Karena aku melihat sosok itu lagi—sosok lelaki yang sama dengan yang kulihat ketika pertama kali mendapatkan penglihatanku. Namun kali ini, ia memunggungiku—meskipun begitu aku masih tetap tahu kalau itu adalah dia—dengan rasa amarah terpancar dari punggungnya yang lebar itu._

_Aku merasa dia sedang marah padaku, karena itu aku merasa takut. Kenapa aku merasa takut? Aku pun tak tahu. Perasaan itu secara natural dapat kurasakan di dalam dadaku._

_Dan rasa takutku semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia perlahan-lahan menolehkan wajahnya padaku. Dia marah padaku. Dia marah padaku. Aku dapat melihat telinganya dan ia marah padaku. _

_Kini setengah wajahnya dapat terlihat olehku. _

"—kan... Mikan... Mikan-_chan_!"

_Aku mengedipkan kedua mataku dengan cepat dan setelah itu sosoknya telah tergantikan oleh perawakan seorang pria dengan rambut pirang sebahu dan kedua mata violetnya menatap penuh kekhawatiran padaku. Guruku, Narumi._

_Aku menghela napas lega._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Na-Narumi-_sensei_...?"

Kedua mata cokelat madu Mikan yang sudah tak lagi tampak membelalak menoleh pada Narumi, guru privat yang khusus didatangkan oleh kedua orangtuanya ke rumah agar ia dapat mengejar ketertinggalannya saat ia masih berada di rumah sakit. Ia berusaha untuk tersenyum pada gurunya itu, meski sang guru dapat melihat raut wajah pucatnya yang cukup basah oleh keringat dan kedua bahunya yang sedikit bergetar. Narumi tahu bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan muridnya ini.

Narumi mencoba mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih bahu Mikan yang masih gemetaran. Getaran itu berhenti tepat setelah Narumi menepuk lembut bahu mungil itu.

"Kau kenapa, Mikan-_chan_? Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya dengan intonasi tinggi.

Padahal sejak mereka memulai pelajaran bahasa Jepang setengah jam yang lalu, Mikan masih baik-baik saja dan memerhatikan dengan seksama uraiannya tentang beberapa huruf _kanji_. Namun tiba-tiba saja tubuh Mikan mendadak menegang, wajahnya pucat, dan kedua matanya terbelalak. Sesaat Mikan seperti tengah kerasukan—Narumi awalnya sempat merasa takut karena ia tak pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya, namun ia memberanikan diri karena kejadian ini menyangkut muridnya dan gaji paruh waktunya, tentu saja—dan tubuh Mikan tak bisa berhenti bergetar serta mengeluarkan keringat.

Ia tak tahu mesti melakukan apa pada kondisi seperti ini, karena itu ia hanya mencoba untuk memanggil-manggil nama muridnya, berharap bahwa entah bagaimana alam bawah sadar muridnya pasti akan mendengarnya dan Mikan akan kembali seperti semula. Tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya bahwa cara sederhana tersebut ternyata cukup efektif.

Mikan masih tetap berusaha untuk mengumbarkan seulas senyumnya dan menepis keringat yang mengalir melalui pelipisnya. Ia tak ingin membuat gurunya khawatir lebih jauh. "Aku tak apa-apa, Narumi-_sensei_. Tadi aku...err...aku sempat bermimpi! Ya, tadi aku sempat ketiduran sejenak lalu aku mengalami mimpi buruk!" serunya cepat sambil tersenyum canggung.

Narumi tahu bahwa Mikan sedang berbohong. Bahkan siapapun pasti takkan percaya dengan alasan aneh seperti itu.

Namun Narumi juga memahami bahwa muridnya itu tak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Lagipula semuanya telah kembali baik-baik saja seperti semula dan ia juga tak ingin membahas kejadian itu lebih lanjut. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk—berpura-pura—percaya pada alasan Mikan itu.

"Yah... Kalau begitu," ucap Narumi sambil menghela napasnya dan mengembalikan kapur tulis yang ia pegang pada tempatnya semula. "aku rasa kita istirahat sejenak dulu saja. Lalu, Mikan-chan, sebaiknya kau membuat jus atau apapun yang dapat menenangkanmu dari mimpi burukmu itu."

Mikan mengangguk, "Ya, sepertinya itu ide yang bagus, _sensei_." Ia pun segera pamit untuk pergi menuju dapurnya.

"Tadi itu benar-benar mengejutkan sekali..." gumam Narumi pelan kegitu Mikan sudah tak terlihat di pandangan. Narumi sekali lagi menghela napas panjang dan menarik otot-otot lengannya yang cukup tegang karena kejadian tadi. Ia lalu mengambil botol mineral dari dalam tas kerjanya untuk diminumnya. Selama sepuluh tahun dirinya mengajar di sekolah maupun mengajar privat, baru kali ini ia mengalami kejadian cukup mengerikan seperti itu. Meskipun begitu ia tak berniat untuk mundur dari pekerjaannya sekarang ini, karena Mikan baginya sangat imut sekali.

" Sebaiknya setelah ini aku berkonsultasi dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Yukihira."

Ia kemudian menatap papan tulis—yang memang khusus disediakan oleh orang tua Mikan untuk keperluan belajar anak mereka satu-satunya itu—dan melihat coretan kanji yang penjelasannya sempat terhenti karena kejadian itu. Kanji itu; _uragiri._

Yang berarti _pengkhianatan_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Kali ini, aku melihatnya tengah duduk di sebuah kursi berbahan kulit di dalam sebuah ruangan besar dengan dinding kaca sebagai latar belakangnya_.

_Isi ruangan itu, aku melihatnya, tertata cukup rapi, dengan beberapa sofa empuk, lukisan, dan tanaman pot. Terdapat pula di sudut ruangan yaitu sebuah proyektor digital lengkap dengan layarnya. Ditambah dengan kursi yang ia duduki, meja besar berbahan kayu di hadapannya, dan tumpukan dokumen yang berserakan serta sebuah Macbook di meja tersebut, ruangan itu nyaris mirip dengan ruang kantor ayahku di perusahaan keluarga kami—yang naasnya sering kudatangi karena ayah seringkali lupa membawa sesuatu yang penting dan ibu selalu menyuruhku mengantarkannya._

_Ia terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kedua matanya fokus menatap Macbook di depannya dan jari-jarinya sibuk mengetik. Namun, tak lama kemudian ia menoleh menatapku. Sorot kedua matanya yang tajam itu tampak lelah, meski begitu tetap terlihat lembut bagiku._

_Lalu, ia tersenyum._

_Dan aku merasakan jantungku seperti berdetak tiga kali lebih kencang dari biasanya. Aneh sekali. Sebelumnya belum pernah sekalipun aku merasakan hal seperti ini. Perasaan ini terasa sangat asing bagiku. Selain itu, aku juga merasakan hawa panas menjalar di kedua pipi dan daun telingaku._

_Deg... Deg... Deg... Bunyi detakan itu begitu keras dapat kudengar di telingaku._

_Akan tetapi, ketika aku mengedipkan mataku, sosoknya yang tengah tersenyum itu tergantikan oleh sosok ayah dan ibu yang menatapku dengan tajam._

_Ah, celaka._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kafe _Alice_ itu terlihat ramai dipenuhi pengunjung dengan berbagai usia. Dari kakek nenek hingga anak-anak SD sekalipun. Kafe itu memang terkenal dengan menunya yang beragam, mulai dari nasi _kare _hingga semangkuk _salad_ dan sepotong _sandwich, _berbagai jenis _dessert_ seperti sepotong _strawberry shortcake _dan _vanilla ice cream with blueberry syrup and chocochips_, serta berbagai macam jus dan kopi. Namun, yang paling terkenal dari kafe ini adalah menu _dessert_ yang bernama _howalon,_ semacam gulali kapas berwarna merah muda yang rasanya sungguh lembut dan manis.

Mikan sangat menyukai _howalon_. Jika orangtuanya tidak membatasi konsumsinya akan makanan manis itu, ia bisa menghabiskan sebanyak 7 porsi dalam sehari. Ia begitu mencintai _howalon_, karena itulah di akhir pekan ini ia mengajak Hotaru untuk 'bertemu' sekaligus makan siang di kafe ini.

"Ah... Sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan _howalon_! Aku bahkan sampai lupa bagaimana rasanya!" serunya sambil membayangkan betapa lembutnya makanan itu ketika sampai di lidahnya, "Aku harap makanannya akan cepat datang!"

Hotaru hanya bisa menghela napas melihatnya. "Kau berlebihan sekali, Mikan. Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah dengar tentang kau yang _kerasukan_ saat sedang belajar dengan Narumi-_sensei_."

"Aku sama sekali tidak kerasukan, Hotaru!" sanggah Mikan cepat, tak suka dengan pilihan kata yang dipakai sahabatnya untuk mendeskripsikan kejadian tempo lalu itu, "Tapi aku melihatnya lagi! Kau ingat sosok lelaki yang kuceritakan waktu itu? Aku melihatnya lagi! Bahkan aku melihatnya dua kali dalam kurun waktu seminggu terakhir ini!"

"Begitu?" respon Hotaru tenang, "Ceritakan padaku dua kejadian itu secara mendetail."

Dengan penuh semangat Mikan menceritakan dengan lengkap dan rinci 'penampakan' yang ia lihat ketika sedang bersama Narumi-_sensei_ dan kedua orang tuanya. Ia tentu saja sangat mengingat secara detail kronologis dua peristiwa itu. Mungkin, ia tak akan bisa melupakannya dalam waktu dekat ini, atau mungkin selamanya. Entahlah. Ia hanya berharap bahwa peristiwa itu takkan terbawa sampai ke alam mimpi. Atau ia akan mengalami insomnia selamanya.

"Jadi intinya," mulai Hotaru, "di penampakan pertama kau melihat dia sangat marah padamu dan kau merasa sangat takut sampai-sampai Narumi-_sensei_ pun turut merasa takut padamu. Lalu di penampakan yang kedua kau merasa deg-degan melihatnya sedang bekerja dan kau pada akhirnya dimarahi orangtuamu karena melamun saat mereka sedang menanyakan kejadianmu bersama Narumi-_sensei._ Bukankah begitu?"

Mikan mengangguk. "Kau tak tahu bagaimana menyeramkannya mengalami hal itu, Hotaru. Laki-laki itu seperti hantu saja. Atau jangan-jangan dia benar-benar hantu? Mungkin operasi kornea itu membuat kemampuan indera keenamku yang awalnya tersembunyi menjadi bangkit hingga sekarang aku jadi bisa melihat hantu!"

"Jangan berkhayal kau." Hotaru menjulurkan lidahnya, "Sebaliknya menurutku, laki-laki itu masih hidup dan kau sama sekali tak punya indera keenam untuk melihat hantu."

"Tahu darimana?"

"Instingku, dan sayangnya instingku biasanya seratus persen selalu tepat."

Mikan tampak berpikir sejenak. "Yah, mungkin kau ada benarnya juga. Jika dia memang benar-benar hantu dan aku memang bisa melihat hantu, aku seharusnya tak hanya melihatnya tapi juga hantu-hantu lainnya. Aku yakin itu akan sangat, sangat menyeramkan! Hii—"

"Pesanan datang! Maaf lama menunggu."

Baik Mikan maupun Hotaru spontan menolehkan wajah mereka pada seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka berdua; satu set _bento_ spesial, dua porsi _howalon, _satu porsi kepiting jumbo, dan dua gelas _lemonade with cream vanilla_. Pelayan yang berpakaian ala _butler_ dengan kedua iris mata biru cerah dan helai-helai rambut kuning keemasan itu menaruh dan menata semua pesanan mereka dengan rapi dan kemudian segera pergi setelah mengucapkan '_terima kasih dan selamat menikmati_' pada mereka berdua.

Mikan sontak berseru pelan pada Hotaru, "Hey, pelayan tadi itu tampan sekali!"

"Kau jangan naksir pelayan itu. Dia targetku kali ini." sahut Hotaru datar.

Tanpa sadar, mulut Mikan spontan terbuka menganga dan ia bagaikan membeku seperti patung hanya karena mendengar perkataan Hotaru yang tak biasa—jika Hotaru yang mengucapkannya—itu. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia hanya salah mendengar atau Hotaru memang mengatakan apa yang dipikirnya sahabatnya itu katakan. Tapi satu hal yang ia yakin, kesensitifan kedua telinganya saat ini masih belum berkurang sama sekali. "Ka-Kau cuma bercanda 'kan, Hotaru?"

"Ya, aku cuma bercanda. Puas?" Entah kenapa tatapan Hotaru mendadak sedikit sinis padanya. "Jadi, kembali lagi pada pembicaraan awal kita, _tentang kau_." Pandangannya sempat bertambah sinis sebelum ia kemudian menyantap pesanannya sambil berbicara. "Sekarang yang jadi masalah yaitu bagaimana cara menghentikan penampakan itu sebelum kau berubah jadi tidak waras..."

"_Mou_, Hotaru..." keluh Mikan dan ia pun menyantap makanannya juga.

"Mungkin," lanjut Hotaru kemudian. Ia merasa mendapat ide bagus. Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada kepiting yang tengah dimakannya. "satu-satunya cara menghentikannya adalah kau harus menemuinya secara langsung."

Mikan tersenyum lebar, seakan-akan dirinya juga turut mendapat pencerahan. "Mungkin kau benar! Tapi bagaimana cara menemukannya? Penduduk Tokyo 'kan ada banyak sekali!"

"Seperti apa ciri-cirinya? Siapa tahu aku pernah kenal dengannya."

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, mau tak mau pikirannya melayang kembali pada detail sosoknya yang selalu dilihatnya setiap kali ia mendapat 'penglihatan' itu. Bahkan setelah penglihatannya kembali seperti semula, ia masih tak dapat menghapus sosok lelaki misterius itu dari pikirannya. Karena itu, dengan mudah ia dapat menyebutkan ciri-ciri fisiknya, meski entah kenapa jantungnya mendadak berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Ehm... Dia tinggi, bentuk badannya terlatih dan proporsional, kulitnya putih, rambutnya pendek berwarna _raven_, dan... pokoknya dia tampan sekali! Satu hal yang menonjol dari dirinya adalah warna iris matanya, _crimson_ cerah."

"Hmm..."

"Usianya mungkin... sekitar awal 20-an. Dilihat dari pakaian dan ruang kerjanya, sepertinya ia tipe yang mapan dan mempunyai jabatan tinggi di perusahaannya." Mikan mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan satu sumpit nasi dan telur gulung. "Jadi apa kau mengenal pria dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu?"

Hotaru terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Usiaku baru 16. Selain teman-teman kakakku, aku tak punya kenalan berusia 20 tahunan ke atas dan aku yakin kakakku juga tidak punya kenalan dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu."

"Usiaku juga baru 16 dan teman-temanku semuanya berusia dekat denganku!" sahut Mikan, sedikit putus asa. "Jadi kita harus bagaimana?"

Hotaru pun tampak berpikir sejenak. Sejujurnya pun ia sedikit merasa bingung dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Akhirnya ia menjawab seadanya saja, "Mungkin kita harus menunggu beberapa 'penglihatan' lagi sampai kita mendapat semua petunjuk yang kita butuhkan. Aku juga akan mencari semua informasi yang berhubungan dengan masalah ini, dengan caraku sendiri. Jadi sekarang lebih baik, kita lanjutkan dan habiskan saja dulu makanan kita."

Mikan hanya menatap Hotaru dalam diam dan menghela napas panjang setelahnya. Ia lalu melanjutkan kembali makan siangnya dengan agak kurang bersemangat, "Baiklah..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Ia menolehkan kedua mata merah cerahnya padaku, namun tak ada senyum di wajahnya, tidak seperti biasanya. Lalu untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa..._

_...sedikit kecewa._

_Kecewa karena apa? Apa karena kali ini ia tak tersenyum padaku? Mungkin karena aku terbiasa melihatnya tersenyum padaku, sehingga ketika ia tak tersenyum, aku merasa kecewa. Ya, mungkin karena itu. Aku tahu aku terlalu naif. Aku tahu. Lalu, semua pemikiran itu mendadak menghilang ketika ia mendekatkan dirinya padaku._

_Aku melihat tangan kanannya meraih wajahku, tapi aku tak bisa merasakan sentuhan apapun._

_Yang bisa kurasakan hanyalah debaran jantungku yang begitu kencang._

_Dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Oh, aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya! Aku sering melihat yang seperti ini di serial drama yang aku dan ibuku selalu tonton setelah makan malam. Tokoh utama pria dan wanitanya tengah berduaan di tempat sepi, lalu si pria mendekati wanitanya, tangan kanan si pria menyentuh pipi kiri si wanita, lalu wajah si pria mendekati wajah si wanita, dan akhirnya bibir mereka berdua..._

_...bibir kami berdua akan..._

"—kan... Mikan!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Eh?" Mikan menoleh pada ibunya.

Yuka, ibu Mikan, hanya bisa menggelengkan wajahnya melihat sikap anaknya yang menurutnya aneh itu. "Kenapa kau memajukan bibirmu seperti itu, Mikan? Kau membuat ibu jadi kehilangan selera menonton drama nih."

Wajah Mikan sontak memerah. Betapa ia ingat apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Ia sungguh malu. Rasanya ingin menggali lubang entah dimana dan mengubur dirinya di dalam sana. Ia lalu mengambil bantal dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal itu, lalu berguling-guling di sofa yang didudukinya. Ia benar-benar malu. Kenapa dirinya mendapat penglihatan seperti itu? Padahal awalnya ia dan ibunya sedang menonton serial drama seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Kenapa ia mendapat penglihatan memalukan seperti itu?

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Mikan?" Ia mendengar ibunya menghela napas.

Andai ibunya tahu, bahwa ia nyaris saja akan mencium seorang lelaki yang bahkan hanyalah ilusi semata.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hotaru mendengus kesal.

Seharusnya saat ini ia sedang berada di kamarnya, meminum cokelat panas yang ia buat sendiri di atas kasurnya sambil membaca buku _bestseller_ berjudul "_Inventing People-Friendly Android_" yang baru saja dibelinya sepulang sekolah tadi. Lalu ketika kedua matanya mulai terasa berat dan ia mulai menguap, ia akan menghentikan kegiatan membacanya, mematikan lampu, mengeratkan _bed cover_ yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan memejamkan mata.

Seharusnya, ia akan dapat menikmati waktunya menjalani kegiatan-sebelum-tidur tersebut hingga Mikan tiba-tiba saja meneleponnya dan memintanya untuk datang menginap di rumahnya. Awalnya ia sangat menolak, akan tetapi pada akhirnya—dengan berat hati—ia menyetujuinya ketika sahabatnya itu berkata ada sesuatu yang sangat 'gawat' terjadi padanya.

Namun, ketika sampai di rumah Mikan, ia malah mendapati gadis berambut _brunette_ itu tengah berguling-gulingan di atas tempat tidurnya dengan kedua tangannya memeluk erat bantal yang menutupi wajahnya.

Hotaru merasa kesal. Ia merasa waktunya terbuang percuma. Tak mampu menahan kekesalannya lebih lama lagi, ia pun menarik paksa bantal tersebut dan berseru, "Kalau kau tidak segera berhenti melakukan hal yang tidak berguna dan mengatakan padaku sesuatu yang katamu 'gawat' itu, aku akan menelepon polisi dan meminta mereka untuk menahanmu karena kau telah mengganggu rutinitas malamku yang berharga."

"_Mou,_ Hotaru." sahut Mikan pelan. Masih dengan wajah yang memerah, ia pun bangkit menuju posisi duduknya dan mengambil kembali bantal yang dipegang sahabatnya. "Tapi ini benar-benar gawat sekali, Hotaru! Tadi itu aku dan ibu sedang menonton drama seperti biasanya. Lalu tiba-tiba sosok lelaki misterius itu kembali muncul dan dia... dia... dia hendak menciumku! Kyaa! Kami nyaris saja berciuman jika saja ibu tidak memanggilku! Benar-benar gawat!"

Lalu kamar itu mendadak hening.

"...aku akan menelepon polisi sekarang." ucap Hotaru datar memecahkan keheningan. Ia pun mengambil _iPhone_ miliknya dari dalam tasnya.

"Hotaru!"

"Aku cuma bercanda." seringai gadis beriris mata _amethyst_ itu dan ia segera menaruh kembali _iPhone_-nya ke dalam tasnya. "Apa kau dapat petunjuk lain mengenai siapa lelaki misterius itu di penglihatanmu barusan?"

Mikan menggeleng pelan. Ia lalu menepuk permukaan kasur di sebelahnya yang berarti secara tersirat meminta Hotaru untuk duduk di sampingnya, yang dipenuhi Hotaru dengan senang hati. Mereka pun kemudian hanya terdiam menatap langit-langit di atas.

Tak lebih dari lima menit berikutnya, Mikan berujar, "Kalau dipikir-pikir, _timing_-nya pas sekali ya! Aku melihatnya hendak menciumku di saat aku sedang menonton drama dengan adegan yang persis sama."

Hotaru spontan menoleh pada Mikan, "Apa menurutmu hal itu terjadi secara kebetulan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku baru saja mendapat sebuah ide bagus dan aku rasa ideku itu sepertinya akan menjawab semua misteri mengenai penglihatan anehmu itu."

Wajah Mikan sontak berbinar mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. "Apa itu benar, Hotaru? Kalau begitu ide apa yang kau punya itu?"

"Ideku itu adalah bahwa semuanya tidak terjadi secara kebetulan dan iseng belaka, tidak seperti apa yang selama ini kita pikirkan. Hari ini kau melihatnya hendak menciummu ketika kau sedang menonton drama dengan adegan yang sama. Berikutnya, minggu lalu kau melihatnya bekerja di kantornya dengan pakaian formal saat kau sedang berinteraksi dengan orangtuamu dan kau bilang ayahmu baru saja pulang kerja, apa ayahmu saat itu masih mengenakan pakaian formalnya?"

Meskipun tidak terlalu mengerti, Mikan hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu benar dugaanku," lanjut Hotaru, "kau mendapat penglihatanmu akan lelaki itu bukan karena _random_ semata, tapi karena apa yang terjadi di sekitarmu memancing semua penglihatan itu untuk datang padamu."

Mikan pun tampak juga seperti mendapat pencerahan, "A-Aku sepertinya mulai paham maksudmu! Tapi, bagaimana dengan penglihatan yang kudapatkan saat berada bersama Narumi-_sensei_?"

"Kanji apa yang sedang diajarkan Narumi-_sensei_ saat kau melihat lelaki itu?" tanya Hotaru balik.

"Sebentar... ehm... kalau tidak salah _uragiri_?" Mikan terdiam sejenak, "Ah..."

"Benar," Seringai pun tampak muncul di wajah Hotaru, "karena kau melihat kanji itu, maka kau mendapat penglihatan tentang dia yang sedang marah padamu. Dan penglihatanmu yang satu itu membuatku mendapatkan satu kesimpulan bagus."

"Apa itu?"

Seringai di wajah Hotaru semakin melebar, "Bahwa semua penglihatanmu itu bukanlah ilusi semata, melainkan _kepingan_ _ingatan_."

Kedua mata cokelat madu Mikan sontak melebar, "EH...?"

"Dengan kata lain, hal-hal di sekitarmu yang memiliki hubugan tersendiri dengan kepingan ingatan itu memancing ingatan tersebut untuk memvisualisasikan dirinya sendiri, sehingga dapat kau lihat langsung seakan-akan benar-benar terjadi di kehidupan nyata. Lalu pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, milik siapakah kepingan-kepingan ingatan itu? _Well, _karena kau pertama kali melihat sosok lelaki itu tepat di saat kau mendapatkan kembali kemampuan penglihatanmu dan hanya kau seorang yang bisa melihatnya, jadi jawabannya—"

"—adalah milik seseorang yang mendonorkan kornea matanya padaku! Aku benar 'kan?" potong Mikan dengan senyuman lebar miliknya. "Kau hebat sekali, Hotaru! Sekarang kita sudah tahu penyebab mengapa aku memiliki penglihatan-penglihatan itu! Tapi aku masih merasa heran, kenapa hal seperti itu bisa terjadi ya?"

Hotaru tampak berpikir sejenak, "Ehm... Aku pikir mungkin orang itu mungkin memiliki urusan yang belum terselesaikan dengan lelaki itu. Kau tahu, seperti arwah penasaran yang tidak bisa pergi ke dunia sana karena ada hal yang belum terselesaikan saat ia masih hidup. Dan mungkin karena orang itu sangat terbebani dengan urusannya itu, maka ingatan akan lelaki itu tertanam di kornea yang didonorkannya."

"Aku tidak menyangka hal semacam itu terjadi di dunia nyata ini."

"Tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin di dunia yang sudah aneh ini." balas Hotaru sebelum ia menguap karena mengantuk. Ia lalu segera membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan _bed cover_ bermotif boneka beruang milik Mikan. "Besok aku akan menanyakan identitas pendonor kornea mata itu pada kakakku. Dengan mengetahui siapa pendonornya, pasti kita juga akan bisa mengetahui siapa lelaki misterius itu sebenarnya. Jadi sekarang aku mau tidur dulu. Aku mengantuk. Selamat tidur."

Mikan tersenyum. Ia pun lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Hotaru. "Selamat tidur, Hotaru!"

"Satu hal lagi, Mikan..."

"Ya?"

"Jika saat aku bangun besok pagi nanti aku mendapatimu dalam posisi memelukku, aku jamin saat giliranmu bangun, kau sudah berada di kantor polisi."

"_Mou, _Hotaru!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mikan menatap rumah sederhana bertingkat satu dengan dominan cat abu-abu itu cukup lama, mencari rasa familiar yang dilihatnya lewat kedua matanya. Namun, ia tak menemukan apa yang dicarinya itu. Rumah yang ada di hadapannya itu baginya hanyalah rumah asing yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Tak ada rasa _déjà vu _atau apapun yang dikiranya akan dirasanya ketika melihat secara langsung rumah itu. Karena itu ia menjadi sedikit ragu.

"Hotaru," tanyanya, "apa benar yang ini rumahnya?"

Hotaru mengangguk dengan yakin. "Menurut bibi pemililk apartemen itu, rumah ini memang rumah orangtuanya Koizumi-_san_, tak salah lagi. Dan untuk lebih meyakinkanmu lagi, kau bisa membaca nama '_Koizumi_' yang tertera di dinding pembatas pagar itu."

"Kau memang benar, Hotaru." Mikan menghela napasnya.

_Koizumi_, atau _Luna Koizumi_, adalah nama seorang wanita berusia 24 tahun yang mendonorkan kornea matanya untuk Mikan—Hotaru berhasil mem-_blackmail_ kakaknya, Subaru, untuk memberikan informasi itu padanya. Mereka pun lalu mendatangi apartemen Luna Koizumi, namun mendapati bahwa wanita itu telah meninggal dunia, seperti yang telah diduga Hotaru. Untungnya, bibi pemilik apartemen yang baik hati itu memberikan mereka berdua alamat rumah orangtua Koizumi, yang ternyata berada di Ibaraki, 2 jam dari Tokyo dengan menggunakan kereta.

Tanpa ragu, Hotaru kemudian menekan bel rumah keluarga Koizumi, yang disambut oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang ternyata adalah Nyonya Koizumi.

Tuan dan Nyonya Koizumi cukup kaget ketika mendengar bahwa anak sulung mereka mendonorkan kornea matanya untuk Mikan.

"Sampai sekarang aku pun masih belum begitu percaya hal seperti ini bisa terjadi." ujar Nyonya Koizumi sambil menghela napasnya. "Beberapa hari sebelum Luna-_chan_ meninggal dunia, ia sempat meneleponku dan bilang bahwa ia tiba-tiba saja merasa ingin mendonorkan kornea matanya. Saat itu aku menganggap ucapannya hanya candaannya saja, mungkin ia sedang lelah karena pekerjaannya atau apa. Tapi aku tak pernah menyangka kami akan menemukannya gantung diri di apartemennya dengan meninggalkan pesan untuk mendonorkan kornea matanya."

Kedua mata Mikan sontak melebar mendengarnya, "Jadi, Luna-_san_ bunuh diri? Kenapa?"

Tuan Koizumi menggelengkan wajahnya, "Entahlah. Polisi menyimpulkan bahwa motif Luna-_chan_ bunuh diri adalah akibat merasa stres karena kehilangan pekerjaan. Kami baru tahu kalau ternyata seminggu sebelum kepergiannya, ia dipecat dari perusahaannya. Tapi kami tahu Luna-_chan_ bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Sayangnya kami belum bisa menemukan apa motif yang sebenarnya."

"Kami turut berduka untuk Luna-_san_." ucap Mikan berbelasungkawa.

"Terima kasih banyak, Yukihira-_san_ dan Imai-_san_. Lagipula kami juga senang sekali penerima donor kornea Luna-_chan_ adalah anak yang manis sepertimu, Yukihira-_san_. Kami turut senang kau bisa mendapatkan penglihatanmu kembali." balas Nyonya Koizumi dengan senyuman lebar. "Ada lagi yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

"Satu hal lagi. Apa Koizumi-_san_ mengenal lelaki berusia awal 20-an dengan rambut _raven_, iris mata _crimson_ cerah, dan sepertinya memiliki jabatan cukup tinggi di perusahaannya?" tanya Hotaru tanpa basa-basi.

Mikan tampak harap-harap cemas. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar dengan kencang. Inilah saat-saat yang telah dinantikannya. Akhirnya sebentar lagi ia akan mengetahui siapa lelaki yang selama ini menghantui dirinya.

Baik Tuan dan Nyonya Koizumi tampak berpikir sejenak. Tak lebih dari semenit kemudian, Tuan Koizumi berkata, "Oh, mungkin maksudnya kekasih Luna-_chan_ yang itu ya, Bu?"

"Ah... kekasihnya yang meskipun masih sangat muda tapi sudah menjabat sebagai manajer kepala perusahaan tambang mineral itu ya?" Nyonya Koizumi menyahut.

"Benar, Bu! Kalau tidak salah namanya..."

Jantung Mikan berdetak semakin kencang dibuatnya.

"Hyuu... Hyuuga-_san_! Natsume Hyuuga-_san_! Iya 'kan, Pak?"

Sedetik setelah Mikan mendengar nama _Natsume Hyuuga_ di telinganya, sosok lelaki beriris mata merah cerah itu sontak memenuhi pikirannya, banyak sekali bagaikan cuplikan gambar berjalan. Tak lama setelahnya, pandangannya berubah gelap dan kesadarannya hilang entah kemana.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Aku menatap gedung tinggi di depanku; perusahaan JFE Mineral Co, Ltd yang berbasis di bidang pertambangan mineral, tempat lelaki bernama Natsume Hyuuga-san itu bekerja._

_Awalnya aku ragu hendak mendatanginya atau tidak. Namun, penglihatanku tentangnya di rumah Koizumi-san meyakinkanku untuk mendatanginya. Melalui penglihatan itu, aku tahu bahwa Luna-san memiliki urusan yang tak terselesaikan dengannya dan Luna-san menginginkanku sebagai perantara untuk menyelesaikannya, atau jika tidak maka sosoknya akan terus menghantuiku untuk selamanya. Aku sama sekali tak menginginkan itu._

_Setelah membulatkan tekadku dan mengingat apa saja yang harus aku lakukan disini, aku segera melangkahkan kedua kakiku masuk ke gedung itu dan menuju meja informasi._

_Aku datang kemari tanpa persiapan dan tanpa membuat janji apapun dengan Hyuuga-san, karena itu ketika aku mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan Hyuuga-san, wanita bernama Sumire Shouda-san yang bekerja di balik meja informasi itu melarangku menemuinya. Namun aku memaksa dan terus memaksa sehingga, meskipun dengan wajah yang sungguh keberatan, Shouda-san akhirnya menelepon ke ruangan Hyuuga-san, berkata bahwa ada seorang gadis bernama Mikan Yukihira yang ingin bertemu dengannya._

_Shouda-san lalu berkata bahwa Hyuuga-san menolak untuk bertemu denganku karena selain ia tidak mengenalku, aku juga tidak membuat janji apapun sebelumnya dengannya._

_Tak terima dengan jawabannya, aku merebut gagang teleponnya dan berkata, _"Aku tahu tentangmu dan Luna Koizumi-_san_!"

_Mulanya tak ada respon sama sekali dari Hyuuga-san. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia menyuruhku mengembalikan teleponnya pada Shouda-san. Aku menurutinya. Kemudian Shouda-san, dengan muka masamnya, berkata bahwa Hyuuga-san setuju untuk bertemu denganku dan aku akan diantar oleh seorang satpam menuju ruangan Hyuuga-san di lantai 25._

_Aku tak dapat menghentikan perasaan berdebar-debar yang kurasakan setiap kali angka yang ditunjukkan di lift itu bertambah satu. Ketika aku akhirnya mencapai lantai 25, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa kesulitan untuk bernapas dan debaran jantungku semakin kencang. Rasanya sungguh sesak, tapi sekali lagi aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku pasti bisa. Dengan mengepalkan tanganku, aku mengikuti satpam itu menuju ruangan Hyuuga-san._

_Di pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu itu tertera nama: _'Natsume Hyuuga. _Head Manager_.'

_Sekretaris Hyuuga-san melihatku dan ia mengetuk pintu tersebut. Ia berkata lewat teleponnya bahwa aku telah datang dan ia pun lalu membukakan pintu serta mempersilahkanku untuk masuk._

_Isi ruangan itu persis seperti apa yang telah aku 'lihat' sebelumnya; beberapa sofa empuk, lukisan di dinding, beberapa tanaman pot, proyektor digital dan layarnya di sudut ruangan, kursi berbahan kulit dengan sandaran tinggi, meja kayu dengan tumpukan dokumen yang berserakan di atasnya, sebuah Macbook, dan sosok dirinya yang tengah berdiri menghadap dinding kaca membelakangiku._

_Ketika ia membalikkan badannya untuk menghadapku. Aku melihat kedua mata crimsonnya melebar dan aku merasakan kedua pipiku mulai basah._

_Kedua mataku mengeluarkan airmata—aku menangis._

_Dan dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar begitu asing di telingaku, ia memanggilku dengan sebuah nama, yaitu..._

"Luna...?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Epilog**

"Kau berjanji padaku untuk menceritakan pertemuanmu dengan Natsume Hyuuga itu, Mikan, jadi sekarang cepat ceritakan padaku dengan sedetail-detailnya."

"Yah, pokoknya kami bertemu. Lalu setelah itu kami hanya terdiam dan saling menatap. Ternyata dia yang asli jauh lebih tampan dari dia yang selalu kulihat di setiap penglihatanku, hehe! Aku pikir dia—oke, oke, Hotaru aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku, jadi kau berhenti berwajah seperti itu, dong! Kami saling terdiam mungkin selama 5 menit—meski rasanya bagaikan berjam-jam bagiku apalagi dengan jantungku yang entah kenapa berdebar kencang seperti itu—sampai ia akhirnya menyuruhku duduk di sofa dan bertanya siapa diriku. Lalu aku menjawab kalau namaku Mikan Yukihira. Tapi dia bilang bukan itu maksudnya. Lalu, lalu, lalu—"

"Lalu? Cerita yang benar dong!"

"Lalu dia bertanya bagaimana aku bisa kenal dengannya dan Luna-_san_, juga apa yang aku tahu tentang mereka berdua. Akhirnya aku bercerita tentang Luna-_san_ yang mendonorkan kornea matanya padaku dan tentang semua 'penglihatanku' akan dirinya. Awalnya dia tidak percaya dengan ceritaku, tapi aku memaksanya untuk percaya, dan akhirnya dia percaya juga..."

"Aku tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana caramu untuk membuat dia percaya padamu. Sudahlah. Jadi lanjutkan saja ceritamu."

"Baiklah, lalu aku memintanya bercerita tentang dirinya. Namanya Natsume Hyuuga, seperti yang sudah kita tahu dan usianya 24 tahun. Ia pertama kali mengenal Luna-_san_ saat dia masih kuliah di _Harvard_ dan setelah lulus mereka kehilangan kontak. Sampai setahun lalu dia bertemu lagi dengan Luna-_san_ ketika ia mendatangi sebuah pesta yang diadakan koleganya. Tak lama setelah itu mereka pacaran. Namun, sebagai manajer kepala tentunya dia sangat disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya dan dia juga sering berpergian ke luar kota untuk melakukan supervisi di lokasi pertambangan, jadi mereka jarang bertemu dan Luna-_san_ sudah tak tahan lagi dan akhirnya Luna-_san _berselingkuh dengan atasan di perusahaan kosmetiknya."

"Wow, seperti sedang mendengar cerita serial drama saja. Jadi lanjutkan."

"Entah bagaimana Hyuuga-_san_ bisa mengetahui pacarnya berselingkuh, lalu dua minggu yang lalu mereka pun putus. Luna-_san_ sangat menyesal karena sejujurnya ia sangat mencintai Hyuuga-_san_, tapi Hyuuga-_san _menolak untuk kembali pacaran lagi, meskipun dia juga mencintai Luna-_san_. Setelah itu, mereka berdua tidak saling berkomunikasi lagi dan tiba-tiba saja Luna-_san _sudah meninggal dunia. Itu membuat Hyuuga-_san_ cukup frustasi dan merasa bersalah, tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Hmm... Lalu?"

"Lalu aku berkata, mungkin karena itulah aku selalu mendapat penglihatan akan sosoknya, mungkin karena Luna-_san_ merasa sangat bersalah karena perselingkuhannya dan ia ingin Hyuuga-_san_ memaafkannya. Aku pun memberi usul untuk berziarah ke makam Luna-_san_ dan dia pun setuju. Akhirnya dengan mobilnya, kami berdua pergi berziarah. Di depan makamnya kami lalu berdoa agar Luna-_san_ bisa bahagia di dunia sana dan Hyuuga-_san _juga berkata bahwa ia sudah memaafkan Luna-_san._ Dan saat itulah aku merasa merinding sekali, kau mau tahu kenapa, Hotaru?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku merasa aku melihat Luna-_san_ mengangguk dan tersenyum pada kami! Saat itu aku kaget sekali dan memberitahu Hyuuga-_san_ tentang itu tapi sepertinya dia tidak melihat apapun. Mengerikan sekali, bukan? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat hantu!"

"Selamat ya, Mikan, karena sudah melihat hantu untuk pertama kalinya."

"_Mou_, Hotaru, kau jangan menggodaku begitu dong! Yah, pokoknya setelah itu Hyuuga-_san_ mengucapkan terima kasih padaku lalu dia pun mengantarkan aku pulang ke rumah. Dan cerita pun akhirnya selesai!"

"Selesai? Hanya itu? Tidak ada lagi yang lain?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Misalnya, kau jadi jatuh cinta dengannya dan akhirnya kalian bertukar alamat _e-mail_. Lalu setiap malam kalian mengucapkan 'selamat tidur, mimpi yang indah ya!' kepada satu sama lain!"

"Hotaru! Kami tidak seperti itu!"

"Aku pikir kau beneran jatuh cinta padanya. Habis mukamu memerah begitu."

"Apaan sih! Mukaku tidak memerah, tahu! Justru aku yang harusnya berkata begitu padamu! Aku tahu dari Dokter Subaru, kau tidak bisa menemaniku bertemu Hyuuga-_san_ karena kau pergi kencan dengan pelayan kafe _Alice_ berambut pirang yang tampan waktu itu 'kan?"

"..."

"..."

"...rupanya _Nii-san_ balas dendam padaku."

"EH? Aku benar 'kan, Hotaru? Jadi bagaimana hubungan kalian sekarang? Berhasil tidak?"

"..."

"Hotaru?"

"..."

"Hotaru...?"

"..."

"HOTARU!"

"...kami jadian..."

**THE END**

**A/N:** _Damn_, _so long_! Aku tidak berniat membuat sekuel fic ini kalau ada yang meminta, maaf ya. Aku harap cerita ini mampu menghibur kalian di waktu liburan panjang ini. _Review please. _Terima kasih semua dan selamat tahun baru 2012!


End file.
